1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument, method and recording medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, musical instruments have been proposed that generate musical notes in response to music playing movements, when music playing movements of a player are detected. For example, a musical instrument has been known that generates percussion instrument sounds with only a stick-shaped member. With this musical instrument, when a stick-shaped member equipped with sensors is held by hand and a music playing movement is made such as waving as if striking a percussion instrument like a drum, a sensor detects this music playing movement, and a percussion instrument sound is generated.
According to such a musical instrument, musical notes of this instrument can be generated without requiring a real instrument; therefore, it enables a player to enjoy music playing without being subjected to limitations in the music playing location or music playing space.
As such a musical instrument, an instrument game device is proposed in Japanese Patent No. 3599115, for example, that is configured so as to capture an image of a music playing movement of a player using a stick-shaped member, while displaying a composite image combining a captured image of the music playing movement and a virtual image showing an instrument set on a monitor, and generates a predetermined musical note depending on position information of the stick-shaped member and the virtual instrument set.
However, with the instrument game device described in Japanese Patent No. 3599115, it has not been possible to reflect the three-dimensional arrangement of a drum set, for example, since the virtual instrument set is arranged on an image-capturing plane, i.e. on a virtual two-dimensional plane. For this reason, a player has not been able to obtain a sense of a realistic music playing.
In addition, in a case of trying to change the layout (arrangement) of a virtual instrument set displayed on a display that is two dimensional, as in the instrument game device described in Japanese Patent No. 3599115, a touch panel function is provided to the display, whereby designation of the virtual instrument and changes in the display positions are enabled with relative simplicity by performing a contact operation on this touch panel.
However, in a case of a virtual instrument set being able to be displayed three-dimensionally, and the layout thereof not only being the left-right and up-down directions of the display, but also reflecting the height direction, when changing the layout, the movement in the horizontal direction of the virtual instrument and the height direction come to be performed within the same screen region, whereby operation becomes difficult.